wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:George W. Bush
Removed the redirect for this talk page, not sure why it was there. If there was a reason, by all means put it back. Added some more info about our greatest president. If anyone has time, some info about when George W. Bush got to meet Stephen Colbert at the Correspondents Dinner would be good. If no one gets the chance I'll try to put something in later. ComebackShane 18:36, 4 August 2006 (PDT) I changed that Dubya was born in DC. If he were actually born in DC he couldn't be president because DC in not part of the union. I put that he was born in Crawford. That seems more likely seeing as how he is Texan born and bred. Sheesh I see a blank entry and try to write something interesting and it is called "vandal crap"? I would like an apology. Bush is Not A Drunk Please get your truthiness correct; Bush is Stephen's hero, Stephen would never admire a drunk, ergo, Bush is not a drunk.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 15:21, 22 October 2006 (UTC) :Precisely. Of course, if you want to provide an external resource with facts that factonistas would use to show that Bush was a drunk, on drugs, dodged the draft, etc. etc., that's OK. Stephen doesn't read reference books or ebooks.--Pro-Lick 22:41, 22 October 2006 (UTC) what planet are you on?? george bush himself admitted being a alcoholic so did his wife on opra he has had 5 duis and arrest for cocaine also,cheeny was indicted on securitys fraud In Stephen's World, The Greatest President was not named for Walker Texas Ranger, Walker Texas Ranger was named for Bush--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:24, 11 December 2006 (UTC) "social network" vs. "Social network" in George's Values I don't want an edit war, so I'm stopping now. My position on the matter: it looks neater if all the items on that list have an initial capital, rather than all but one. Rissa 08:17, 26 March 2008 (UTC) :Capital letters is also in-line with Stephen's gravitas.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:20, 26 March 2008 (UTC) i don't really care. i don't remember the gravitas thing whatsoever though. its been my belief that wikiality has shrived to put content above formatting. spelling & minor things, yes...but not every last detail. perfection is for wikinazis--67.159.45.51 08:28, 26 March 2008 (UTC) :You've never heard Stephen talk about gravitas? I find that hard to believe.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:45, 26 March 2008 (UTC) how that relates to social networking...thats the question. hmm.. :Okay, now, you're not making any sense.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:57, 26 March 2008 (UTC) that and social networking is more important given the revolving door thing...so it needs to really stand out...badly 67.159.45.51 08:36, 26 March 2008 (UTC) :Bush's most recognizable value is his loyalty. In fact, now that I look at it, some of those other things don't belong there; they make no sense.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:45, 26 March 2008 (UTC) yes... in the world of politics... that would make perfect sense, wouldn't it? Chris Mathews said something like that. Funny guy. 08:52, 26 March 2008 (UTC) :Okay, now, you're not making any sense.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:57, 26 March 2008 (UTC) ha. tell me something i know.89.149.244.184 09:08, 26 March 2008 (UTC) Winning margin The part where it says he won 5-4 in 2000 should be changed to 5-1 in 2000... He never won, he was beaten. Didnt you think it was funny his brother was the governor of the state that decided the election? The man in charge of the recount also one of Bush's people John Baker. The Greatest President Why The Greatest President redirects here instead of Ronald Reagan? Colbert would not approve. :This user detects sarcasm in the article...somewhere. OneWeirdDude 20:38, September 6, 2011 (UTC)